


Snippet # 28

by Kadorienne



Series: Eroica Snippets [28]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to my own "Klaus's haircut" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet # 28

"Well... yes. There is someone." Major von dem Eberbach stared balefully at the ceiling.

"Tell me about him." The NATO psychiatrist assumed a professional air, attentive, non-judgmental.

Klaus swallowed. It took him a few minutes to be able to speak.

"There's no way that I could ever act on it. My position, and his. It's impossible."

"But how do you feel about him?"

"_Mein Gott_, he's irresistible! That's why I see him as seldom as possible. I don't want him to guess how I feel. Whenever he's with me, it's all I can do to control myself." He shifted miserably. "I know that the effects of staying away from him are obvious, but what else can I do? I go for months, sometimes years without seeing him. But as soon as we're in a room together again, it's always the same."

"So you're saying that you have strong feelings for...."

"Yes. The NATO barber."


End file.
